Status Effects
The Pit is fraught with various creatures hellbent on ending your life, but the seemingly-endless dungeon has many other dangers. Radioactive fallout, traps which release noxious gasses, viral diseases... to name a few. Status effects inflicted on your character will be displayed in the bottom left of your HUD. They are all explained below, but beware of one rule ; when your Might reaches 0, usually because of Disease, Radiation or Poison, you will fall into a coma and never wake up. The game will warn you when such a fate is impending. With the introduction of the Mindgames expansion, ailments which carry a level (Disease, Poison and Radiation) can now reach up to level 10. Characters with low Might now have a better chance to heal naturally and more time to find the current floor's Medical bay... if there is one. 'Berserk' Berserk will cause a player to frantically attack anything (be it enemies, doors or containers) in range and reload when need be, potentially wasting precious ammo and durability. This status effect is normally inflicted by Ravenous Zuulings. 'Blind' Blinded characters stumble in the dark, with obstacles and "floating" damage numbers as their only way to tell where they are and what's going on. You may only perform manual, tile-targeted attacks while blinded. This status effect is normally inflicted by War Bots and door Traps. Checks Finesse. 'Chemical' This status effect is the result of being caught in the explosion of a Chemical Pod after a failed skill check, and will soon inflict at least 1 very high level Disease, Poison or Radiation ailment on your character. Be ready with a cure, or better yet, avoid Chemical Pods unless you're out of energy cells and a Tool recharge means life or death. 'Choking' Strangler -type enemies (Strangler, Utukku, and Swamp Creature) inflict this ailment with their medium-range bola. Any movement or attack will cause your character to immediatly take some damage which decreases each time it is incurred. Checks Might to take hold, then once again every damage tick. A successful resist removes the effect. 'Cold' either have this on themselves (similar to Proteans & acid) or temporarily debuff your armor with it for all nearby monsters to benefit. It is confirmed to affect armors somehow, but does not show on HUD. Need contributions to ascertain if this goes beyond just durability damage and wheter or not more creatures have this "enchantment". 'Confusion' Confused characters that are issued a move or attack command (including turning) have a chance to simply move or attack elsewhere. Passing turns, reloading weapons or using items is safe however. This status effect checks Brains. Note that Crazed Tarka Females tend to be accurate when it comes to shooting at you, however making sure they are aware of your presence then hiding when other creatures are nearby can be advantageous. 'Dark' to be the precursor to Lvl.10 Radiation death, visible on HUD and vision was reduced to 1 tile around character. Was fighting War Bots though, so unsure how related to Lvl.10 rad death it is or if it's just a new, improved version of Blind. Need contributions. 'Dimmed' Retriever-type enemies (Retriever, Specimen Taker, and Collector) inflict this by releasing smoke in a large area around them. Ghost Makers combine this effect with potent poison. Checks Finesse. 'Disease' Once infected by a disease, characters must periodically pass a Might check to determine if the disease level will worsen, stay the same, or be reduced. As the disease level rises it can cause multiple side effects, such as stat losses, blindness, dizziness, unconsciousness until it finally kills your little guy at maximum level. The Terran Med-Kit many classes start with can cure 1 level of disease. Various medicines you can either find or create will help you beyond that. 'Dizzy' Dizzy characters will move in unpredictable directions when given a movement command. Usually a very short side-effect of other ailments. 'Fear' Adds movement but makes you lose control of your character and run around randomly for some time. (Need contributions on check stat, duration and if there are other sources than floor traps) 'Fire' Functions similarly to Choking but should be expected fom Hiver Warriors and Commanders at medium range. Fire affects anything that can be damaged including doors, furnitures and valuable containers. You get a Might check when hit, then another every tick of damage. Fryoids and Fire Traps also cause this. 'Grabbed' Most melee-only creatures that are big enough apply this with every attack. While grabbed, any attempt at movement (even turning) will immediatly end your turn. Your Might is checked everytime such a creature lands an attack on your character while he is not Grabbed, and once again everytime you damage your aggressor. If either you or the creature are forced outside of each other's melee range, the grab breaks automatically. 'Hungry' This status effect becomes active once a character's food bar is at or below 50. It serves mostly as a warning and does not immediately result in any negative effects. 'Madness' Creates illusions of enemies around you. These enemies do not cause damage, and disappear on hit. Also changes the tooltips on existing Door Traps, and may cause other misleading effects contributions. It is advised to treat this condition like Blind and stay put behind closed doors if you can. 'Paralyzed' Cannot move or act, leaving you vulnerabl for a relatively long time. Regularly inflicted by psionic creatures. Your best defense is pre-emptively casting Psi Shield everytime you spot such a creature. Checks Psi Power on cast. 'Poisoned' Once poisoned, characters must periodically pass a Might check to determine if the poison level will stay the same or be reduced. While this is happening, Poison causes damage every completed turn equal to it's level and will randomly drain your stats. To regain any stats lost since the effect began, the Poison must be removed entirely. Resting while Poisoned yields no healing, and waiting out Lvl 3 poison & up with a Might under 65-70 is ill-advised. 'Radiated' Radiation is similar to disease in it's effects (stat losses, side-effects, etc.) but deadlier since it can rapidly stack up, in combat, and ignores Might. Cures for radiation also tend to be rare or take alot of inventory space, and typically reduce your radiation counter instead of whole radiation levels. The radiation counter is located on your character screen, just above your primary Stats. A creature attack which inflicts radiation will also display "- X Rad" next to the damage number. Every 100 increments of radiaton causes one level of the ailment, and it slowly goes down with time. As with Poison, you must fall below the 1st level of radiation to regain any stats lost during the effect. Like Disease, maximum level radiation (1000) is fatal shortly after reaching it. Once combat is over however, there is no risk in simply Resting it out so long as you aren't anywhere close to 0 Might. Resting By pressing CTRL+X you start resting. Characters will stop resting if they spot an enemy or come under attack. It will also end after 100 turns (full progress bar) or if you press ESC. On normal difficulty, non-resting characters will receive +1 health every 10 turns from natural regeneration. Resting will duplicate this natural healing. Refer to this table for the specifics : As you can see, 1st tick aside, the benefits of resting start out slowly then grow up to give you more than double the healing benefits of food if you can get a long, safe rest off. Also, extra natural healing from equipments like the Silver Era Bracers or foods like the Energy Drink are still adding up, but are not duplicated while resting. The Ranger and Psion's bonus natural healing point is not duplicated either. Stunned When stunned, your skills are all reduced by 50% and movement speed is also reduced by 1. Small bots, such as the Scavenger and Maintenance bots, have a very small chance of stunning with each attack. 'Tunnel Vision' This effect can be acquired from using Augmentation Bays and lasts 100 turns. It causes characters to only see in a narrow cone in front of them. Dilligently using CTRL+W,A,S or D to "sweep" your limited vision around and paying attention to creature noises is the best cure, as 100 turns is a lot of lost food if you just wait it out. 'Unconscious' This status effect, which typically checks Might, causes you to skip a few turns and be unable to see what's going on. It can be as short as a single turn or as long as 2 or 3. Expect medical bots and deranged scientists to inflict this quite a bit. 'Weak' This state follows Hungry and means you are on your last leg. Your character should say something when that happens, and at this point if you do not "eat" your way out of it, you will suffer penalties and die several turns later. 'Wounded' This status is received when your health falls below ~15%. Wounded players will take slightly increased damage and may suffer minor side-effects. Wounded enemies, however, receive significant accuracy and damage penalties, and will have their movement speed reduced by 1. Organic enemies that are wounded can be identified by their bleeding, and mechanical ones will appear to emit electrical sparks.